


13x22 Coda

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Dad!Dean, Dad!Sam, Dad!stiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Jack Needs a Hug, Platonic Bed Sharing, Post Apocalypse World, Refugees in the Bunker, Season/Series 13, Surprise Ending, Talking, lots of hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: The comfort Jack deserves after coming home





	13x22 Coda

Jack slipped quietly away from the crowd of refugees. Castiel looked to Dean before starting after him but Dean grabbed his shoulder and whispered, “I got this.” He wove through the guests to find Jack sitting by the telescope.

 

“Hey, kid,” Dean started.

 

“I’m not you kid,” Jack sniped.

 

Dean took it. “Okay... _ Jack _ . You’re pissed at us. You’re pissed at Michael. You’re full of rage and angst and feel held back. It’s called being seventeen.”

 

“Sam...left my father over there.”

 

Dean nodded. “Yep. And it was the right call.”

 

Jack stood and tried to shoulder past but Dean gripped his arm. “Just leave me alone!”

 

“Sit...down. You were so eager to listen to Lucifer but you need to hear our side of it. Sam? He was in that cage with Lucifer for Chuck knows how long. Getting tortured in ways you couldn’t imagine. Hell, I don't even know the full extent of it because he’s terrified to talk about it. So Sam had every right to do what he did to slam the door on that chapter.”

 

Jack drew into himself. “He didn’t tell me.”

 

“No. He wouldn’t. Because he cares about you and wants to protect you from that. Same way I did for him when it came to our own dad. John did what he could. We had some good memories. But he was filled with so much rage and pain from losing Mom that he could be a cold, hard sonofabitch, too.

 

“Jack...I’ve always been up front with you. So you know I’m not gonna bullshit you. That man you fought beside? Bobby? Well on this side he stepped up to be a real father to me and Sam. Same thing Cas is trying to do. He chose this. And it was killing him to see Lucifer get to you. That man in there was ready to walk away from everything...and I mean everything...to raise you the way Kelly wanted. We’re the only family he’s got and he would give it up for you. That’s...that’s love, kid.”

 

Jack sniffled. “I know Castiel loves me. I love him, too. I’m just so confused.”

 

“Come ‘ere, Jack.” Dean held out his arms. Jack slammed into him for the hug. “Okay. Okay. Hey...you’re a Winchester. You don’t ever forget that. You’re family. You got me, Sam, Mom, Cas...you need a dad? You got three of ‘em right here.”

 

Jack pulled back and nodded. “Thank you, Dean. That means a lot to me.”

 

“You're going through some heavy shit. You don’t have to go it alone. None of us do.”

 

Jack hugged Dean again. “You’re pretty good at this Dad thing.”

 

Dean smiled. “Been doing the Dad thing almost my whole life. I have my moments. Now go grab a beer while Cas ain’t looking and take the win. We saved a bunch of people today. Let it count.”

 

Jack returned the smile. “I think I will.”

 

“That’s my boy!”

 

***

 

Castiel saw Dean slip back into the room before Jack. The young man peeked around before snagging a beer and leaned against the wall to sip it. The taste was irrelevant. It was symbolic. Dean wanted him to feel like family and family celebrated the little wins with a cold beer.

 

“I said he could have one, Cas.” Dean told him, seemingly reading his mind.

 

“I’ll let it slide. How is he?” Cas sipped his own glass of Scotch.

 

Dean sighed. “Not too good. I think I got through to him, though. He thinks he lost a dad. Reminded him he’s still got three. Thought he lost by not taking out Michael, told him these people right here are a win.”

 

“Thank you for that, Dean.” Cas finished his drink and handed Dean the glass. “I’m going to see if he’ll let me talk to him.”

 

Dean patted his shoulder. “Go get ‘em, Tiger.”

 

Cas wove through to lean against the wall next to Jack. “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” Jack squinted at him.

 

“For trying to keep you from Lucifer. It wasn’t my place. I should have trusted in your decision. I just...I see you for who you are, Jack. You are kind and compassionate. You're driven to help people in need. There’s so much good inside you and...Lucifer will never appreciate that. He wants another version of himself.”

 

Jack shook his head. “Why? Why can’t anybody tell me why he’s like that? I listened to him and I still don’t know who he is. He’s...a part of me. I don’t know if there’s good in him. If I got those parts…”

 

Castiel put his arm around Jack. “Your mother was an amazing woman. She loved you from the second she knew you existed. The best of you? All Kelly. All that either of us could have hoped for. And then to know that you were in the care of the best men I’ll ever know? It only strengthened my belief that you would do great things, be a great man someday.”

 

“But…”

 

“Jack, you could listen to stories about Lucifer. Or me, or Sam, or Dean. We have all done terrible things for people we love or for what we thought was the greater good. The difference between us and Lucifer is that we regret things we’ve done. Learned from our mistakes. Tried to do...to  _ be _ better. I wanted to be your father because I wanted to teach you those things. That mistakes happen. Forgiveness happens. That you may be powerful but you are still human. And humanity can be so beautiful…”

 

“Lucifer didn’t care much for humans.”

 

Castiel pulled Jack into a hug. “And the people you helped didn’t care much for angels. But you showed them who  _ you _ are. And I am truly proud of you for all you did for them. You fought and led in a war that wasn’t your own. Because you saw pain and suffering and wanted it to stop.”

 

Jack nodded. “I wanted to do more.”

 

“You will, son. I know you will.” Cas felt his phone vibrate. “Hang on. It’s your sister, Claire.”

 

“My sister?”

 

“Claire? Are you alright? Good. We just got back. Jack and Mary are home. And a few others. Would you like to talk to him?” Cas nodded and handed the phone to Jack.

 

“Hello?”

 

_ “Hey. I’m Claire, badass monster killer. Looks like Castiel kind of adopted us both.” _

 

“I’m...Jack. You’re adopted too? Monsters? You're a hunter?”

 

_ “Long story but yeah, he’s an alright sorta dad. So are Sam and Dean. But they’re cool. They’ve been there for me. And I kinda saved their asses, too.” _

 

“Thank you for saving them. They’re...my family. And you are, too.”

 

_ “The Winchesters are pretty big on family. Listen, stick around. I’ll come visit. Tell you embarrassing things about them. Cool?” _

 

Jack smiled. “Yes. Cool. Bye, Claire.” He handed the phone back to Castiel. “I have a sister. And she wants to meet me.”

 

“That’s good, Jack. There are a lot of our friends who’d like to meet you.”

 

“I want to meet them, too. I was feeling alone. I’m...I’m not.”

 

“You most certainly are not. Now perhaps you and Sam should talk. I know you’re upset with him for what he did, but you should hear him out. The decision he made wasn’t to hurt you. He cares for you a great deal.”

 

“I will.” Jack started to move away. Castiel stopped him.

 

“I love you, Jack.”

 

“I love you too, Castiel.”

 

***

 

Sam was in the kitchen sorting bottles for recycling when Jack approached him later.

 

“Hey, Sam.”

 

“Oh...hey, Jack. You hungry? I think there's some not too old pizza in the fridge.”

 

“I’m okay. I...talked to Dean. And Castiel.”

 

Sam nodded, not sure where the conversation was headed.

 

“Dean told me a little about what happened to you. What Lucifer did. I didn’t know any of that...that he hurt you. I’m sorry.”

 

Sam stopped and came to the table to sit across from Jack. “You have nothing to apologize for. You didn’t ask for Lucifer to be your father. And it isn’t something I really talk about. Especially to a kid. It’s...it’s too much for me to want to share with my own brother. Stuff I have to deal with on a daily basis. It took me a long time to get where I am and...he just undid a lot of it.”

 

“I’ve been to war, Sam. I need to know what my father was capable of.”

 

Sam kept his eyes down. “No, Jack. You don’t. You’re not him. I don’t look at you and see  _ him _ . I see Jack. I see someone trying to figure out their place in the world, if there even is one. Your place is here. With your real family. This is where you fit in, Jack. I couldn’t let Lucifer get to you. Make you have doubts about yourself. It’s what he does. He manipulates. He takes and hurts and convinces you that it was all your fault.”

 

Jack look horrified. “He did that to you?”

 

“He did. But I survived. And it felt...good. Good to be in control. Good to be the one to slam the door on him. To put him a world away from me. I did that for  _ me _ , Jack. Not to hurt you. To keep him from hurting you like he hurt me. And I’m very,  _ very _ sorry that I hurt you.”

 

“I think I understand now. You had to do it. It was the right thing, Sam. You mean more to me than him. I wouldn’t let him hurt you again. You’re my family. My...dads. You all really wanted to protect me.”

 

“We did, Jack. We  _ do _ . You're a member of this family and we have each other's backs.” Sam stood and came around to lean down for a hug. Jack had been squeezed more times that night than practically his whole existence. It felt good. “You don’t mind Charlie sharing your room for a little while, do you? Kind of full up.”

 

“I like her. We talked about  _ Star Wars _ .”

 

That made Sam smile. “Maybe you can catch her up.”

 

“I think she’d like that. Goodnight, Sam.”

 

“Night, Jack.”

 

***

 

Dean made the final rounds, making sure there were beds, cots, or sleeping bags for everyone. He’d be feeding a literal army come morning. He made his way to his room to catch at least his four hours’ sleep. Cas was sitting on the footlocker at the end of the bed.

 

“Everyone settled?” he asked.

 

“Yep. Thanks for giving up your room. I know you don’t sleep but...it’s still yours.”

 

“I know, Dean. Thanks for letting me stay with you. I’m...overwhelmed. It feels safe in here.”

 

Dean sat down next to him to take off his boots. “Talk to me.”

 

Cas folded his hands. “Everything that’s happened...Gabriel...Lucifer...my son is  _ home _ . My Mo...Mary is home.”

 

Dean grinned. “Did you just almost call her Mom?”

 

Cas blushed a little. “Almost. She is, you know? Just...Mom. Calling me one of her boys and watching after Jack. She’s family.”

 

“Try it out on her. She might take to it.” Dean set his boots aside. “We got a big win today, Cas. It ain’t over...but we’re getting there.” He stood to hang up his flannel then crossed back to the bed to lie down.

 

Cas stood to leave him to rest. “I’ll go to the library.”

 

“Cas...stay. Okay? You take that side and read or whatever. You won’t bother me. Nobody’s alone tonight. Alright?”

 

“Alright, Dean.” Cas toed off his shoes and shed a couple layers to drape over the desk chair. He looked through Dean’s books and selected one.

 

“See ya in four hours, man.”

 

“Get some rest.”

 

***

 

Sam sat and watched his Mom rest peacefully on his bed. He had a sleeping bag on a yoga mat on the floor so she could have all the comfort. He was about to turn in when he heard a soft knock on the door. One of the refugees was on the other side. “Hey. You need something?”

 

The man before him morphed into a shorter brunette with hazel eyes and wagging eyebrows. “Miss me, handsome?”

  
  
  



End file.
